Professional drummers find it desirable to use two foot pedal actuated base drums as well as foot pedal operated hi-hat cymbals. However, since a drummer can only actuate two foot pedal operated instruments at one time, one with each foot, the drummer is unable to create three drum effects or other musical innovations.
This invention overcomes these difficulties by enabling the drummer by actuating only one of the pedal actuated drums to cause the second drum to sound in unison with the first drum or slightly lingering or completely diliatory.